A Real Kiss
by DaringDEP
Summary: A simple day in the Banning household. Moira thinks back to when she first met Peter and how happy she has been ever since. Pre-Hook.


**I was watching Hook the other night and this story popped into my head. It's before everything in Neverland actually happened. Peter still doesn't really know who he is but he does remember Moira. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it. Of course I do not own the story of Peter Pan or Hook...I just love the characters and sometimes write about them. Enjoy!**

A Real Kiss

By Dare

_It was the wind that woke me. Well, I wasn't really awake but I wasn't asleep either. I was dreaming of a far off land and a strange wild boy. And in that moment I could hear the wind breeze through the open window. As the wind brushed by I could hear my grandmother, Wendy, slightly gasp for breath. _

"_Peter" her voice was quiet and solemn "I can't go with you. I've forgotten how to fly"_

_I couldn't help but wonder who was this Peter and what did Granny Wendy mean by she'd forgotten how to fly?_

"_I'm old Peter" and in that moment I could feel the wind back away from Granny Wendy "Ever so much older than twenty. I grew-up a long time ago"_

"_No, no, no!" cried the voice of a boy "You promised!"_

"_I have children of my own. THEY have children. That's my grandchild, Moira, asleep in the bed"_

_In that moment I knew that the boy called Peter was watching me. I held my breath wondering what Peter might look like. I imagine that his hair stood out in all places and there might have been a skeleton leaf or two in it. It sounded like his feet never touched the ground. It was as though he was floating towards me, And I wanted him too. I wanted to be this adventurous boys world._

"_I shall give her a kiss" the boy stated and my heart leapt_

"_No! No buttons. No thimbles. I can't bear to have Moira's heart be broken when she learns she can't keep you!"_

_Why wouldn't I be able to keep this magical boy? What plausible reason would be used as and excuse for me to never see him?_

"_No" the boy spoke with confidence "I mean a real kiss"_

_He placed his hand on top of mine as he leaned onto my bed and in that second I knew he was real. Not a dream or the wind or a mere ghost. And before I could tell myself this was really happening I felt his lips pressed against mine. And in that one moment there was magic. Pure real magic. _

"And that's how I met your father" I said to my lovely three year old daughter Maggie.

"Really mommy" Maggie voiced with awe "Daddy just kissed you like that?"

"He did. Though he doesn't know that I remember" I smiled as I kissed my baby girl goodnight "Alright sweetie bed time"

"Yawn" the tiny girl rubbed her eyes as she rolled closer into her bed "Night mommy. I love you"

"As I love you"

And with that I closed the door. I went into my room. I turned on the shower and thought of how lucky I was. I was blessed with two wonderful children. A lovely home in the United States. And a husband who not only loved me but was a man who any woman would kill to be with. Being with Peter was like magic. Real and true magic. I had magic in my life…how many women get to say that? And as I thought of all the magic in my life, while getting out of the shower, there he was laughing.

"Peter!" I nearly screamed "You scared me!"

"Hahaha!" he laughed that boyish laugh I loved so much. Despite all the years of living a domesticated life in his eyes Peter still had the look of adventure and it sent shivers down my spine "I know"

He deviously smiled as he pulled out a bouquet of flowers. They were all tropical, exotic flowers and they were all beautiful as he handed them to me.

"What are these for?" I asked "Our anniversary isn't for another 2 months"

"True" Peter stated "But if you remember correctly today was the day I first met you. I figured a moment as special as that deserved some special flowers"

I smiled holding the flowers up to my nose. Taking in their scent.

"You wonderful man" I whispered "I shall give you a kiss"

Peter held out his hand. Smiling. Waiting for the kiss Granny Wendy had given him.

"No Silly" I laughed "I mean a real kiss"

"So kiss me" he challenged

And well…he didn't have to tell me twice.


End file.
